After all these years
by littleliars7
Summary: After Aria discovers some news that will change her relationship with Ezra. Will it ever be the same after all these years?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic ever. I hope y'all like it. Please excuse any typos. :)**

Aria sat on Ezra's toilet, still not believing her eyes. In her hands she held five pregnancy tests, two that said pregnant, two that said positive, and one that had two lines and she knew what that meant. She didn't know if she should tell Ezra, not knowing his reaction.

"Aria, are you here?" Ezra called as he walked through his apartment door. She didn't know if she should answer or just sneak out. She had waited to long, she was sneaking out.

As she tried to walk out Ezra's apartment, she tripped. Ezra turned around, shock to see her there since she didn't answered him. She was gonna play it casual, she didn't plan on telling him about the news she just learned.

"Hey babe" Aria said as she pecked Ezra's lips.

"Hey, where were you going just now?" Ezra asked curious because she tried to leave with out him seeing her.

"Umm no where " Aria said quietly.

Ezra could tell she was bluffing, but he wasn't gonna press the topic. If she wanted to tell him what ever she was hiding she would.

"Are you hungry" Ezra asked as Aria's phone beeped.

Ezra looked at her worried.

She saw the worriedness and confusion in his eyes.

"It's just my mom." Aria explained

They haven't heard from 'A' these days. That started to worry Aria, she knew 'A' was up to something.

"I have to go home" Aria stated as she pecked Ezra's lips and rushed out the door leaving him word less.

Aria drove home, once she pulled up she rushed to her bed room."Should I call Spencer?" She thought to her self.

Spencer is the person she goes to in time of need. She would understand right?

Aria quickly dialed Spencer's number, on the third ring she picked up.

"Hello?" Spencer asked.

Aria didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. She couldn't think, she couldn't comprehend that she was pregnant, and her teacher was the baby daddy.

"Hello?" Spencer asked again, more agitated this time.

Aria finally spoke.

"Hey, Spence?" Aria said questioning if she should tell her what's going on.

"Can I talk to you? Like not over the phone?" Aria said looking down.

Spencer could tell something wasn't right.

"Of course I'm a little busy right now, come by the house. I'll be there in a little bit. Just wait for me" Spencer said as she rushed all her words together. You can clearly tell she was busy.

"Sure I'll be there in a half an hour " Aria said as her pulse became faster.

Aria quickly got up, she was now pacing around her room. "What if she thinks bad about this situation." Aria quickly thought. "But then again she could be happy for me, and help me through this." Aria thought smiling.

Twenty minutes have passed, she rushed out her door and headed to Spencer's.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review for the next chapter?!**


	2. Chapter 2

As Aria sat on Spencer's couch her phone beeped, she reached for it.

_Hey Aria I'm going to be a little late sorry._

Aria tossed her phone to the other side of the couch. She just wanted to get this over with, the mystery was killing her. Aria's phone beeped again.

_I can't believe I found out this way! Your such a whore. I can't believe you slept with our teacher and got pregnant. Why was I even friends with you?_

As Aria read the text she started to cry. She needed to get out of there. Out of Spencer's house out of rosewood. She needed to run.

Then it hit her. Ezra. What would he think if she left? He would be devastated.

Aria rushed to Ezra's house.

Ezra was talking on the phone. He had it on speaker. The voice was a women's voice. Asking to meet up.

_Oh my God he's cheating on me isn't he?_ Aria thought as she left.

Her head down. Thought of no one. It was dark outside. She couldn't really see. Until some one grabbed her, she realized she wasn't alone.

"Where do you think your going?" The figure said in a raspy voice.

She couldn't tell who it was. That was until she saw black leather gloves and a black hoodie.

"A?" Aria asked not sure the figure would answer.

'A' just nodded as he shoved her on the floor.

"You can't just pick up and leave town!" He said.

She wasn't sure who it was.

'A' pulled out a knife and jumped at her with it. She moved just in time.

As 'A' was still on the floor she ran. She ran for her life. Except it wasn't just her at risk any more, she had her baby now.

**Sorry it's so short. I have other chapters already made. So hope y'all liked.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aria!?" A familiar voice asked in dis belief.

Aria turned around and was immediately pulled into a hug. She didn't know who this stranger was, she hadn't had time to see her face. Aria pulled away from the strangers grasp to see Spencer, just looking at her with bright, wide eyes.

Aria was mortified. She didn't want to believe her eyes. There standing in front of her was her old best friend, the girl who she turned to in a time of need. The girl that made her decision on leaving rosewood. Spencer Hastings.

Spencer saw Aria's mortified look. She didn't understand why she wasn't happy to see her. Everybody missed her, the cops gave up looking for her, but Spencer never did. After Ali came back and Aria disappeared she always relied on her gut. Spencer's gut told her Ali was alive, and she was. So Spencer's gut told her Aria was alive and fine. Hanna, Emily and Alison gave up looking for Aria. Not Spencer. She had a little bit of hope left.

" What are you doing here? " Aria asked shakily, she started to cry.

Spencer knew something wasn't right. She was treating her if she was the bad guy.

"Aria?" Spencer asked again, wondering why she was so scared.

Aria just backed away. She wasn't scared. She just didn't want to face her, not after what happened between them, and that text.

"Why are you talking to me, you made your opinion about me clear. " Aria said sadly.

"What are you talking about, Aria?" Spencer ask confused.

"Don't play dumb Spence" Aria said looking at a imaginary spot on the floor.

"Aria, I have no idea what your talking about!" Spencer quietly yelled.

Aria looked at her with her wide hazel eyes. Not sure she is telling the truth.

"You mean, you didn't send that text?" Aria asked.

Remembering the horrible text she had received.

"What text, Aria. I have no idea what your talking about " Spencer honestly told her.

"The text I got after you told me you would be late. " Aria confusedly said

"After I sent that text, some one stole my purse." Spencer said after she thought back.

"What did the text say?" Spencer asked.

Aria didn't have to think. That text was always on her mind.

" I can't believe I found out this way! Your such a whore. I can't believe you slept with our teacher and got pregnant. Why was I even friends with you?" Aria recited perfectly.

Spencer listened to the text intently. Her eyes widened.

"Aria that wasn't me." Spencer said apologizing.

Aria's eyes widened with fear. As she realized who sent that text.

" It was 'A' wasn't it, who sent the text." Aria stated.

"Probably. But We haven't heard from 'A' since you left." Spencer said as she realized something.

"Aria you said that in the text, you said you were pregnant. Aria you were pregnant ?" Spencer asked

"I-" Aria went to say but Spencer cut her off.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Spencer asked.

"What's their name?"

"Where are they?" More questions kept popping out of Spencer's mouth not letting Aria talk.

"Actually-" Aria started.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
